


H.A.P.P.Y

by Mizore12 (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Big Brother AU, College Student AU, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Sex, i don't know what i am doing with my life tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mizore12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a 24 year old male who just got a job. He still lives at home with his adoptive family-The Ackerman's. That's when Mikasa brings home her new friends and Levi is more than happy for them to be there. He may or may not have developed a crush on one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Levi's POV, there will be some Eren POV though, so don't worry about that. 
> 
> Sorry if Levi seems a bit OOC, I'm working on it.
> 
> Welp, that's all! Hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In other words, Mikasa asks weird questions, Levi gets a job, Eren hits on Levi and gets into a fit of jealousy when Erwin comes over!
> 
>  
> 
> Note: This chapter has been updated, so re-read if you read it before 09/05/2014!

Chapter one: (Levi’s POV)

‘Why’ Was all that was running through my mind as I shot up out of bed, glaring at the loud alarm clock that awoke me from my comfortable sleep. Groaning I pressed the button the make the god damn thing shut up. It was currently 6:30 am, a time someone like I-Levi Ackerman, should never have to wake up at. I don't go to College, nor do I currently have a job; I got fired at my last one for swearing my head off at a customer who was being rude in the first place. That wasn't to say I'm a lazy guy, I am just out of routine.

I slid my legs out from the bed and stripped myself of my dirty pyjamas, throwing them in the laundry basket. “Ugh...Why do I have to wake up this fucking early” I moaned some more. During these last 5 months of not having a job, I've had no strict rules of waking up at a set time, just as long as it wasn't too late. I of course never woke this early, you were lucky if you caught me up before 8 am. But, my younger sister-Mikasa, was starting high school today. It was something in which for some reason made my adoptive parents think we all had to wake up as early as she did and become a properly ordered family. I didn't see the why I couldn't laze about some more, but they’re my parents and I have to respect their wishes, thus; I'm putting on clean boxers at 6 fucking 30 in the morning.

****As slow as a 70 year old blind  woman, I made my way to our bathroom, only to find Mikasa was already in there, brushing her teeth. I walked up to her, and stood next to her. “Morning” She said, her usual cold tone. “And a good morning to you” I looked up at her. Yes, UP. “You've grown...I have to look up at you even more” She smirked. Fucking bitch.

“Not my fault you’re such a short ass, brother” I choked on my toothpaste.  
  
"Hey. No need to be so god damn rude. I am older than you"  
  
She snorted. "You didn't deny that fact that you're still so short!"   
  
I was going to give her a mouthful of swear words for being cocky, but before I could give her a rant on respecting her elder siblings she had finished up brushing her teeth and was already leaving the bathroom. “Shit..I’ll lecture you later when you get home” I noted to myself as I continued my daily morning routines.  
  
“Levi! Mikasa! Breakfast is ready!” I heard Mum call from downstairs. “Coming” Both Mikasa and I replied. I hurried downstairs after finishing up.

**~~~~~~**

 

Sitting at the dinner table, having breakfast nice and early was nice for a change. it was something new. it was refreshing. Dad cleared his throat, sipping his coffee as the rest of us finished out plates.  
  
“Levi..I see your hairs grown out, you should get it cut sometime soon” I swallowed my food and ran my fingers through my hair, which was shoulder length. 

“Ah, I should, shouldn't I?” I replied, smiling slightly. 

“And whilst you’re at it, why not try looking for a university..Or College..Or a job” Ah yes. 

“It's okay dad, Erwin's father said I could work at the survey corpse, I'll just take him up on that” I took a sip of my own coffee.

“Are you sure that's alright?" Mother chipped in.  
  
"Hm? What do you mean?" Mikasa also joined in the conversation. 

"Oh no, it's just that you broke up with Erwin..I just figured he wouldn't do that for someone who has no relation to him any more" Mother stood up, clearing the table.

"You've got a point" Dad agreed. "Will it be alright?"

"Yeah, if it's Erwin. He's still a good friend to  me, so he won't hesitate to get a job open for me. You forget that he is a CEO there"

"That's right! He is, isn't he? Haha, he can get you a job himself" Mikasa smiled at me.  
  
"Ah yes, Mikasa, Levi, your dad and I will be on our anniversary weekend trip this Friday. We won't be back till Monday." Mother reminded us, calling out from the kitchen.  
  
"It's okay mother, I never forget" I finished my coffee as she walked back in.   
  
Shortly after, Mother and Father left for work. Mikasa and I sat alone in our living room. she still had 20 minutes before she had to leave.   
  
  
  
  
"So.." She turned to me, and looked me in the eye, her cheeks reddening by the second. "What?" I replied, looking back at her.  
  
"I-..It's going to be an awkward question.." I nodded, telling her to go on. "What does it feel like to be kissed?"    
  
My eyes widened for a split second, surprised at the sudden question. "Well..I mean.. It depends on who you're kissing"  
  
"Well no.. It's just that the guy from the house opposite. His friend.. Uh.. Said he wanted to kiss me" Her blush deepened. Marco's friend huh. Jean was it..?  
  
"Was it that guy Jean?" I questioned. This guy flirted with anything that breathed. Honestly.  
  
"Uh...Yeah.." At this moment, she brought her knees up to her chest, burring her face into them. Out of shame probably.  
  
"Oh. I wouldn't take notice of it too much. He's just a horny brat" I sighed, crossing my arms  
  
"You never answered my question.." Shit. I was hoping she'd forget about it and move on. Who even wants to explain what it's like to kiss another guy to their younger sister? Wait, let me rephrase that. Who asks their older brother what it feels like to kiss another male?   
  
"Ugh. Fine. Well. I guess.. It's like.." She looked be in the eye, her face edging closer and close with each second.  
  
"Fuck it Mikasa, I don't know. It's just kissing. You'll know what it feels like when you do it" There. That should be good enough!  
  
"Oh. Okay then.." She nodded and removed her knees from her chest. "That's all you're going to ask me? You're not going to ask me what it feels like to have sex or anything are you?"   
  
She giggles, shaking her head. "No no.. Not yet at least" Wait what. _**Not yet**_? Shit. I can't _wait_ to deal with those questions! Ah well. Mikasa soon got up and left me be, Mother and Father soon following after her. At last. I was alone.  
  


 

~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Now that I was free to do what I wanted, I first started by cleaning our house. With both Mum and Dad out working till late, I was generally the one to clean. I actually liked cleaning. It cleared my mind and allowed me to think. Not that I was needing it at the moment. All I could think of was calling Erwin and meeting up with him. Which I ended up doing after 2 hours.   
  
Taking out my iPhone, I dialled Erwin's number and waited for him to pick. He did after two rings. Quick as usual.   
  
"Levi! How nice to hear from you!" He cheerfully spoke first. I cleared my throat and leaned back into our sofa.   
  
"Yeah yeah. Look. Want to meet tonight at the usual? I need to talk to you" I could almost hear him smirking.  
  
"Oh? You actually need me for something? What is it? You need a job or something?" Ugh. Screw this guy. He was a creep sometimes! 

"Yeah. I do actually." I could hear him chuckling. I shifted in my seat.   
  
"Consider it done Levi. I'll have you working as Sales Manager. You can come into work tomorrow at 10am sharp" Shit. Already?   
  
"Suited am I right?" The Survey Copse was actually a fashion cooperate building. They did everything from designing clothes and selling them to editing magazines.   
  
"Of course. Or whatever you feel is appropriate. You need to look good and fashionable either way. You already are however" I chuckled at that, nodding even though I knew he couldn't see me nod. "See you there then." And with that I hung up. Well then. That was easy.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
So, fast forward a month now. I had easily gotten settled into my new new job. I had my own money, which was nice for a change. I didn't need all the money as I was still living with Mikasa and what not. Heck, with the amount I earned, I could have easily brought a penthouse. However, a certain friend of Mikasa visited daily and I couldn't help but be intrigued by him.   
  
It was around 4pm. I was getting out of my Porsche (Yes. I brought a Porsche) I had just come back from my office and got a haircut. My shoulder length hair had been cut into stylish do with an undercut, the fringe had a sharp edge to it. I rather liked it. And so, here I was, now walking into my home wearing tight leather pants, a low cut black top which showed off my collar bones and a leather jacket.   
  
I opened our front door and I was immediately met with loud laughing. I knew who it was already. The one laughing was Eren Jaeger. The teenage boy who I thought was rather attractive and would love to hop into his pants but he was off limits. My sister liked him. That wasn't to say I didn't like teasing the poor kid.   
  
As soon as I walked into the room however, the laughter stopped. Was there something wrong with me being there? The look I saw on Eren's face when I looked at him however told me otherwise. His cheeks had a slight pink tint to them as his mouth hung open. He could have looking like that for any reason, but something within me told me it was because of me. With this new knowledge I had pieced together, I walked over to the couch he was sitting on and sat down, making sure I was close enough for our thighs to touch.   
  
"Hey bro" Mikasa acknowledged me. Hm? What's this? Is she _glaring_ at me? For what reason? Ah yes.. She likes Eren, doesn't she? Heh, this'll be fun, won't it?   
  
"Hey Mikasa. Do me a favour and get me a coffee?" I asked her, sending her a _Hah-Guess-What-I'll-Be-Doing-To-Him-When-You're-Not-Looking_ look through my eyes. It was something we did all the time, sending secret messages through our eyes.   
  
She sighed and stood up, my eyes following her as she walked out back to the kitchen. Right, now there was the blonde one, Armin. I looked over to him.

Nah, he's no threat. He was too busy indulged with his book to even care or notice what I did to the brat sitting next to me. Let the fun begin. 

  
"So..." Eren tried to instigate a conversation between us, something which I already knew he wasn't good at. "You got a hair cut?" I looked at him, my arm resting on the couch behind his shoulders.   
  
"Good observation kid." I nodded, showing him that I appreciated the fact he noticed. I soon smirked though when I saw him fidgeting whilst trying to not look at my collar bones.   
  
So, this guy as a collar bone kink? Would you look at that, I can already see he's getting hot and bothered by them being on show, "I uhh...Levi?" I hummed in an answer, keeping my eyes on his. "It's okay if we stay the night, isn't it?" This got the blondes attention.   
  
"I- We were meant to ask you earlier! Since Your parents wouldn't be home and all.." Armin put his book down. I nodded.  
  
"I'm okay with it. Go ahead." Mikasa replied for me as she walked in, my coffee in hand.   
  
"Yes But Levi's the eldest so he should be the o-" I cut Armin off. "You guys can stay. That's fine by me."   
  
"Alright! Then, does that mean you would allow us to stay up till 3am and be really loud and watch horror movies?" Eren got really excited, bouncing in his seat whilst looking at me, eyes gleaming with happiness.   
  
"No. You can't." I shook my head standing up and retrieving my coffee from Mikasa. "On the subject of people coming over, Erwin's coming round" Everyone but Mikasa looked at me with wonder.  
  
"Erwin? Who's he?" Eren asked. "My boss and close friend. We've known each other for 9 years" I began sipping my coffee.   
  
"Wow, that's a long time!" Armin chimed. I smiled and chuckled, which is something I rarely do in front of others. "I guess.." Mikasa interjected. Mikasa always had a thing against Erwin, it would be discreet but I could still feel how she was uncomfortable with him being around me, especially after we broke up. Boy, I was a mess after that.   
  
It was at that moment that a loud knock on our front door that bought me out of my thoughts.    
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(Eren's POV)   
  
  
Shit, why him. Why him of all people.   
  
That was my first thought after realising that I had indeed formed a crush on my best friends elder brother.But, moving on from that, I was currently at Mikasa's house on a Friday evening. She's suggested that we stay the night seeing as her parents were away. I of course jumped at the chance, it means I would be sleeping under the same roof as **_him_**.   
  
Him being Levi. Levi and his new hair cut. Wait what? He got his hair cut! Wow, it looks perfect on him- But more importantly his ass in those leather pants should be illegal! I'd die to feel his cheeks (Which I can already tell are plump) rub against my crotch! And fuck... He's wearing a low cut top as well! His collar bones are to die for! I want to bite them and lick them and suck them!   
  
All these thoughts were running through my head when a sudden knock on the front door stopped them. I saw Levi walk over to the door and open it. This man dressed in an expensive looking suit walked in, a bunch of roses and a bottle of wine in hand as he hugged Levi. Something was off about this guy.   
  
"Eren, Armin, meet Erwin. Erwin, meet Eren and Armin, Mikasa's friends form school" Armin nodded, smiling. I slowly nodded. "Nice to meet you" He turned to Armin first, wrapping his arm around Levi's waist, his large hand drawing circles on Levi's hips.   
  
Who the hell does this guy think he is!! He can't walk in here, and start touching up Levi like he was his boyfriend! Wait... What if he is? That'd explain the roses and wine! Fuck Eren, not only is the guy you like 8 years older than you, he has a fucking boyfriend! Oh great! 

Or so I thought.. "Erwin." Levi walked away from #Erwin's hold, setting the wine and roses down on the coffee table. Erwin smirked and took his coat and shoes off, walking out into the kitchen like he owned the place.   
  
I couldn't help but furrow my brows in hatred. I must have been giving off the aura of jealousy because Levi walked over to me and whispered into my ear. "What's wrong with you hm? You're really tense." A smirk played on his lips. Levi knew that I was jealous. And he wasn't doing a thing to put my mind at ease. Fuck you.    
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
The night lasted for what seemed like forever. Erwin would continue to flirt with Levi in which Levi would simply ignore. And at last, I'd fallen asleep a few hours after Erwin had left. Me being a complete idiot of course had woken up in the middle of the night needing to pee, and so I stumbled out of Mikasa's bed and walked to the end of the hall. Now, which one was the toilet? Thinking it was the right door, I opened the door on the left. I wished I hadn't. Yet I'm glad I did.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
(Levi's POV)  
  
  
I really shouldn't have been doing this at 2 am. Especially with Armin, Mikasa and Eren at the end of the hallway. But I couldn't help it. A man's got to do what a man's got to do!   
  
Thus, here I was,  stripped naked over my bed on all fours, my head burrowed into pillows to drown out any moans that would escape my lips. I had one hand wrapped around my already dripping cock, pumping it slowly as the vibrator in my ass worked it's magic. I was extremely close.   
  
"Ng..A-Ahh" I arched my back, my head no longer in the pillows meaning my moans were loud and filled the room. Ecstasy filled me as I came all over my bed and hand. I hadn't noticed it but I had been drooling slightly. That's when I saw it.

Eren Jaeger. In my fucking room. As I came. His mouth open and an obvious hard-on.   
  
  
Fuck. 


	2. Ten Thousand Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's asks more weird questions, Eren's loud and Levi's confused! 
> 
> Meanwhile Erwin's jealous and Eren's protective!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the late update! Also! Sorry not sorry for the hunger games reference.. Sorry not sorry the short chapter. I had writers block and ugh, I can't write if I'm not motivated! (Nothing a little Macklemore can't ix though..) 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm actually sorry for the short update though! I got busy with stuff and wrote this a day late of schedule. I update every Sunday at 11pm (GMT) 
> 
> As always, thanks for any Kudos, Comments and for taking your time to read it! I haven't read through it, so sorry for grammar, spelling mistakes and what not!
> 
> Hope you like!

(In Levi's POV)   
  
  
  
I was frozen. I didn't know what to do or how to react. Only the quiet buzzing coming from the vibrator could be heard and faint ticks of a clock. Why. Fuck why. Why wasn't he moving, Shouldn't he, I don't know, be embarrassed and run out of the room immediately?! But no. This brat has to stand there. Shit. He was hard too.   
  
Was he getting off on the image of me right now? This kid.. I was about to say something when the vibrations caused me to overstimulate, making me orgasm yet again. I clutched the sheets, whimpering something unrecognisable, tears filling my eyes as my body began shaking with pleasure. 

"I-Eren..Ng..Ah..Look away! Get out..Ahh!" I moaned out burring my head into the pillows yet again. I was in no state to stand up, I was a quivering mess, unable to move a muscle due to the extreme pleasure. I didn't notice the fact he'd closed the door behind himself and was walking over to my bed. I looked up as I felt him pull on the wire attached to the vibrator inside me, pulling it out. My body screamed out in protest at the loss of being filled, my dick and brain and heart were pleased though. 

"Levi.." I looked into his ocean coloured eyes, lust filled them. "Eren.." I panted, breathless. !I-I...Fuck..You're beautiful right now" Eren mummed. 

I had managed to get on all fours at this point, his crotch (And raging boner) In close proximity to my face. I would have minded if I wasn't in a state of euphoria. That and the fact he smelt absolutely delightful. What was that smell? It was sweet yet still tangy. I couldn't decide where the smell came from, but as I let my nose follow the scent, I ended up nuzzling his crotch eliciting a loud whimper from the teen before me. This smell... It was so strong and I wanted to, no _needed_   to smell more of it. 

That's exactly what I did. Not hearing any words of pretest from Eren, only a simple hand in my hair, pulling at it as I was now sucking him off. Boy was this kid loud. I'd never in my life heard someone whimper and pant and fuck, moan out desperately at me as much as Eren did. He was whimpering my name over and over again, begging me to let him come. I of course didn't, not until he was literally forcing my head to stay in place as he fucked my mouth to allow himself to do just that.  

I wasn't against this, oh no. Dominance was such a big turn on for me and the fact he could dominate me to such an extent was a little creepy if I say so. Before long, I had become entranced with the smell. I had figured out that this smell wasn't coming from anywhere in particular, just radiating off him. Especially in his lower regions, which made this whole experience worth while. That was until Eren had came onto my face,  his moan filling the entire house, if not the entire neighbourhood. 

It dawned on me that we weren't alone. Sure, Mum and Dad were out, but Mikasa and Armin were only down the hall. I prayed that Armin was a heavy sleeper (I already knew Mikasa was) but to my dismay, he wasn't. I knew because I heard a quiet, timid knock. SHIT. FUCK. GOD DAMMIT. WHY, WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES. 

Eren was still in his euphoria and probably didn't hear it, so I took it upon myself to wipe Eren's releasing off my face, but some loose PJ bottoms on and put Eren's dick back into his boxers and pants too.  All in a matter of 20 seconds. I was quite proud of myself to be honest. 

I opened to door, trying to keep the 'Just-Had-Sex' look off my face. I made sure to whisper Eren to stay in the room and not make a sound. I hoped he'd heard me, he did seem a little out of it though.I opened the door slightly, making sure that Armin couldn't see in. "Can I help you?" I tried my hardest to make sure my voice sounded normal. 

"I uhh.. Just heard something and noticed Eren wasn't in bed. I just wanted to know if you'd seen him. I shook my head. "Eren? Nah. Anyway, you should get to bed, it's two thirty in the morning" I closed the door behind me before Armin could question me further. When I turned to my bed, Eren fucking Jaeger had stripped down naked and had climbed inm, making himself comfortable; falling asleep. 

I walked over, checking how deep asleep he was. I'd heard Mikasa's stories about how he's a total asshole when woken up from sleep which was something I'd rather not do this late when I could simply curl up and sleep next to him. Which is exactly what I did, forgetting about how I'd need to explain to Mikasa and Armin why Eren and I were sleeping naked next to each other as sleep took me captive. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

That morning, nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to wake up to. Erwin. Fucking Erwin sitting on my desk chair drinking a coffee and reading a newspaper. It'd been a pleasant waking up, white sheets, bright warm light, and the boy (Which I had regrettably found myself immensely attracted to) Asleep in my arms. That was until a certain someone (Erwin, Of course) Had cleared his throat. of course, I was glad it was him and not Mikasa (Who i knew had feelings for Eren) Or worse, Armin (Who I knew would have a seizure or stroke) seeing us like this.  

As I sat up, careful not to wake Eren up, my brain felt the need to reply last nights events/ Fuck, why did I do that. Why didn't I just tell him to leave and sleep, forgetting that he ever saw me. But no, my attraction to him and desire to smell that, wonderful smell had led me to give him a fucking blowjob, Great. Fucking great. Now I had to give this brat answers which I didn't have, breaking his poor little heart and inevitably stopping all chances of ever getting him to fuck me. Wait..What?

Brushing those thoughts out of my head, I got out of my bed, not bothering about covering up. Erwin had seen me naked more than fifty times. "Erwin. What are you doing here?" I asked, taking his coffee out of his hand and taking a sip. Oh yeah, we also liked our coffee the same way. 

The back story Erwin and I was simply we met in high school, fell in love and that was that. There was no more to it, really. We were close. We were more than boyfriend and boyfriend. We were best friends, brothers, father and son. Everything, all bundled up into one, which is probably why we're so close, even to this day.   
  
Erwin sat back into my chair, smiling at me. There was something I didn't like about him. Erwin bit his lip slightly, his eyes wandering down my body as I continued drinking his coffee. "Levi, you look...Like you had really good sex last night" He blurted out. I nearly choked on my drink. Oh yeah, this guy was also bunter than I was and that was saying something. 

"Tch. I haven't if that's what you're thinking" I defended myself. After last night however, I wouldn't hesitate to jump into bed with Eren. Fuck it, I'd jump at the chance to go out with him. Something I thought I'd never do.

"Then.. Why were you sleeping naked in the same bed as him?"  I shook my head.   
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you later" I had no plan to, he knew that too, but let it slide.

"Yeah, anyway. Mikasa isn't here, nor is Armin, they've gone out shopping. Told me to wait till you wake up" Shit Does that mean they know what happened last night? Fuck it. 

I put the cup of coffee down and walked over to my drawers, pulling on some clean boxers. "So. Why are you even here?"

"I thought I'd take you on a date" He winked at me as I turned around, clothes in hand. "I mean, I'm taking you shopping for some new clothes for the work place" 

"Tch. Fine. Wake the brat up whilst I go shower" I walked out of my room.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

(Eren's POV)

 

 

Fuck. Why. Why why why.. What was I thinking? When I saw Mikasa's brother-No, Levi, like that, I should of left the room and just forgotten about seeing him...Get off. But no. No, I had to get a hard on and waltz in there and make him blow me off. 

 

It's not like I regretted it. Fuck, I think I won't ever need porn again, the memories are good enough. I just feel like I've screwed up. He's going to hate me now, isn't he? Oh god what if I did something wrong. What if he never wants to talk to me again? All of these thoughts consumed me until I heard a low voice. 

 

"Eren was it? Wake up. We're going shopping" Isn't that.. That Erwin guy? I thought I heard him earlier, but why is he still here. I shot up, sitting up and blinking as the blinding light hurt my eyes. 

"Huh..? Wha-Why are you here?" I wasn't going to ask how he got in or what I've missed. By the look of things, it looked around midday, which meant Armin and Mikasa would have left. Shit. 

"I'm here as I'm Levi's boss. We're going shopping for some more work clothes. I figured I'd treat you as well" I nodded weakly as I fidgeted in the bed, realizing I was naked and couldn't simply stand up. 

Erwin noticed this and smiled, knowingly. "Oh right, sorry. I'll get you some of Levi's clothes and you can wear those for now" Erwin stood up, fathering a few clothes and throwing them to me before leaving the room. 

I never knew I could hate someone so much until I met this guy. Sure, he had calmed me down, stopping my mind ponder on those 'what-ifs' but only because my mind was filled with disgust, jealousy and anger with him. What gave him the right to walk around like he owned this place, like he was above me, like he _owned Levi_. The last of that was what angered me the most. 

 

 

Here I was, 16 years old. Crushing on my best friends elder boyfriend who was 24. If that wasn't bad enough, the guy has some douche-bag ex who's his boss and thinks he can get away with flirting with him. The odds were clearly not in my favour.  

It hit me then though. I might have a chance. Levi has shown interest in me, fuck, he sucked me off last night! There is hope!

I swallowed my anger (which didn't change even with the new found hope) for now though, I needed to get dressed. I stood up, pulling on the boxers. "I...He cleaned me up?"I certainly didn't expect that. I was sure I had just fallen asleep covered in my own sweat and semen. How much more can I love the guy? He's so sweet..

I grinned widely, slipping on Levi's black acid-wash boyfriend-jeans which were a little tight, but well worth it when I looked in the mirror. Wow. They made my ass look good. The old baggy 'All Time Low' shirt made me look broad and masculine. 

I nodded at excitement of how well I looked. I even felt a little accomplishment settle within my hart when Levi walked into his room, washed and dress in lather pants, white dress-up shirt and blazer. He really did look like some kind of god. He was just too perfect.  His personality could use some help here and there, but hell, I was finding myself loving that side of him too. 

What made me feel accomplished was not the way he was dressed, no. It was split change in his features (Something looking like shock) When he saw me. I even saw a tint of pink on his cheeks before he quickly put his usual calm expression on his face. I was used to this though and so looked into his eyes. You could tell what he felt through his eyes.

Excitement and lust. He was excited to see me and lustful. Probably because his clothes showed off my body.

Or so I hoped. I wasn't confident with myself. So I settled with the most logical explanation: I was wearing his clothes. He didn't expect me to, it's fine. 

Silence filled the room as we just stood, looking into each others eyes. Well, this wasn't awkward: 'Hey, you sucked me off last night even know we don't have (Mutual) feelings for each other and you're my best friends older brother.. Haha, let's become friends' No. Just no. My heart was thumping so hard it hurt. I liked this though. staring into each others eyes. Sounds romantic, am I right?

As if the world hated me though, CEO Handsome (Or should  say Satan) opened the door, automatically breaking whatever romantic tension that built up. Fuck you too. He walked into the room, resting a hand on Levi's shoulder.

Was this ass showing off? Fuck. Fuck it. I officially will kill this guy., Call the police and hold me back before I rip this guys vocal cords out of his throat by hand! 

I couldn't do that however and settled with looking away. "Let's go shall we?" Erwin asked. He was daring me wasn't he. Challenging me. Fine. I'll take your challenge Mr Fucktard.

I looked back at Erwin. Yup. Those eyes are challenging me. Fine. I'll play your game Erwin. I gave a subtle glare at him as I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting till Levi left the room. 

"Game on."


	3. Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Eren fight over Levi. Levi figures out though. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Eren bumps into his ex and Levi becomes the boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three at last! Sorry it's short, I do have the week off however, so I shall be updating around 2-5 extra chapters this week! Stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Fun fact: It's nearly June, but in England, it's till raining and cold!
> 
> Fun fact #2: I named the fanfic, chapter 2 and this chapter after songs. I name them depending on what song I listened to the most whilst writing. This week was clearly Iggy themed!

((Levi's POV))

 

Something was off. 

Did I miss something? These fucking idiots are A. Not talking to each other, B. Glaring at each other and C. They just give of this sense of hate. It all started when I left the brat and CEO Handsome back in my room. Honestly. Eren made me sit in the back of Erwin's car. THE BACK. Does this kid even hold respect for his elders? I mean, fuck, I sucked him off last night. Shouldn't he be a least a tiny bit more respectful towards me now? Clearly, he can't. 

"So.." I sighed, slumping into the seat. This car journey was beyond awkward and we weren't even halfway there yet. "Hm?" They both replied at the same time. 

"Hey Eren?" I was going to have some more fun. Really, hitting or should I say, picking on Eren had become a hobby of mine. Now I had more ammunition to embarrass the kid. This was going to be one hell of a car ride. I just love that cute fucking blushing face of his. Seriously. I'd take a picture and jack off to it later, but I can't. God dammit. 

"Yeah?" Eren turned around in the passenger seat, a smile on his face. That smile was going to be the death of me, I swear.

I smiled, knowing what was about to come out of my mouth. "You feeling alright? You looked really drained after I I-" Eren choked on his own spit, a shade of red I thought wasn't possible took to his cheeks. 

"LEVI!!! NO" He shouted, eyes wide. Erwin looked into the rear-view mirror. "What? All I was going to say was that I helped you out with..Stuff.." I looked back at Erwin, who visibly stiffened for a second, before turning his focus back to the road. 

Eren on the other hand was a blushing mess. Yes. That face. I enjoy that expression so much, I'd kill to see it. That reminds me. "Hey Eren" He turned to look at me, moments before I got my phone out and took a picture of him. All in a matter of seconds. I'm quite proud myself. I couldn't help myself. That face of his was to much.

The way his tanned skin glowed in the sunlight. His Caribbean coloured eyes surrounded by thick dark-brown lashes and of course, that brilliant time-stopping smile. It hit me then. I no longer just want to fuck him. I want to talk to Eren, I want to tease him, I want **him**. 

Of course Erwin had to an annoying asswipe and had to bring me out of my little haze of imagining things by stopping the car and pulling me out. I hadn't realized it but we had arrived at the Maria Mall. I was dragged out of the comfort of Erwin's car and now stood in between him and Eren. 

So this was what's bothering them. Erwin was glaring at Eren, his stance was very offensive. Eren on the other hand was on the defence, ever so slightly putting himself between Erwin and I. Huh. So they were fighting over me. How cute. I could use something to make this useless trip fun. 

But before I could do or say anything, a soft voice of a man called out to Eren, stopping both my thoughts and the two fucktards. 

"Eren!" I looked up at Eren first, only to see him frozen. Who was this person? I then looked at the young man calling out to him.

He had pale kin, freckles and a shitty version of my haircut. Marco? This kid, the boy that lived opposite us. With some douche called Jean. 

"M-Marco.." I looked back at Erwin. We stood there, staring into each others eyes for a few seconds before nodding to each other. "Eren." I said, he looked back at me. "Erwin and I are going ahead. We'll meet you outside Suit Titan. Okay?" He nodded slowly, shoulders slumping forward lightly. Erwin began walking and I soon followed.

 

~~~~~~~~

 ((Eren's POV)) 

 

 Everything was going alright. I was going to win Levi over Erwin. I had already planned everything out within my head. But then my ex decides to show up. Why now of all times? I hated him in more ways than one, and what he just did was added to the list.

I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed when Levi and Erwin left. I know they didn't know anything. Not still. I turned myself so I was facing Marco now. He smiled. "How have you been?" I put on a fake smile. 

"I've been fine" Without you that is. Marco was my first love. It ended when I found out he'd been cheating. "Yourself?" 

"I've been good. Really good actually. I'm still with Jean" Jean was the guy he had been cheating on me with. I gritted my teeth. 

"Is that so? Well, I've got to go, my boyfriend's waiting for me with his jackass boss" There. I know Levi isn't exactly my boyfriend..Yet.. But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to show off to him that I was doing just fine without him. I smiled an actual smile now, thoughts of Levi being my boyfriend filled my mind. 

"Which one?" I looked at him, coming out of my thoughts. "Hm? What do you mean?" I questioned, resting my hands in my back pockets. 

"Which one's the boyfriend?" I chuckled. "The short, black haired one." I hoped he couldn't tell I was lying. I just wanted to shove it up his ass.  

"Oh my. He's quite good looking. He lives opposite me" I nodded, agreeing with him. "Eren, why not come over to Jean and I's house today. Let's have dinner and catch up on good times." I froze. 

"I uh..." I was cut off my no other than Levi wrapping his arm around my waist and answering for me. "We'd be delighted. What time?" I shit you not, I nearly fainted. 

Did he hear the entire conversation? Fuck, what if he heard me say he was my boyfriend. Fuck, kill me. Kill me now. Like, someone, anyone. 

Marco smiled wider and nodded. "Around 6 if that's okay" I looked down at Levi who nodded. "Perfectly okay. See you." With that Marco left. 

I don't know why or how but my legs began giving out on me. That is until a certain man held me up. "You okay?" He asked. No. No I'm not okay you idiot! You must have heard me call you my boyfriend, you played along with it. You must be disgusted with me, fuck. 

"Yeah. Did you.." I didn't want to finish that sentence. He smirked. "What? Hear you call me your boyfriend and get invited to Marco's house?. Cause yeah, I did, _boyfriend"_   I groaned out loud as Levi unwrapped his arm from my waist and instead held my hand. 

My heart was going to burst out of my chest, I know it. "It's fine, Eren. I'll be your boyfriend. I just expected you to ask me first before telling everyone" I was going to both make love and strangle this man.

"Excuse you, Levi. I never meant that. I mean, sure.. I'd like to..But I only said that to prove to him that I was doing okay!" He chuckled. CHUCKLED. Hallelujah! Let me guess, ex, first love, cheated on yo and shit?" I nodded. How can he read things so easily. "Figured. They're always the worst." Take me now. My body is ready. 

The expression Levi wore at that moment looked like he was in pain. But hot damn was he looking so sexy right now. I wouldn't mind if he bent me over Erwin's car and fucked me in the car park.    
  
"Careful, Eren. I'll take you up on that offer" My jaw dropped. Had I said that out loud? 

Levi let go of my hand and began walking back into the mall. "Come on Eren. We've got shopping to do. I'll buy you some good looking clothes as a treat" I blushed and hurried after him.  

 

This dinner was going to interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers, oooooh. Sorry not sorry, I'm eating an apple whilst writing this, thought I should tell you that. 
> 
> Also, expect the next chapter within the next day or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for any comments, kudos, bookmarks and for reading!


End file.
